The Moon and the Superhero
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: Companion to 'Death and Transfiguration' Satoshi sits on a beach and ponders...that can never produce a good outcome. Especially not when Risa is there too! SatoRisa read and review please! Still no good at summaries...


**So…yea.**

**Not much to say on this one. **

**Companion piece to: **

**_Death and Transfiguration_**

**It's on my profile, obviously.**

**Read and review please, if you find this one pleasing to your tastes. :D**

**Why do I always write SatoxRisa fics when they are on a beach!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or song title; just plot line.**

* * *

_**The Moon and the Superhero**_

Satoshi sighed and leaned against the railing, watching as the sun disappeared over the wide ocean in front of him. It'd been a while since he'd been able to do this.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Daisuke asked, coming up behind him. He looked over and nodded.

Dark and Krad were gone. That was the gist of it. They were gone forever, never to bother a Niwa or Hikari again.

After the Haradas had found the two of them, half dead, in the museum, the two girls had insisted that the two go on a…medical leave, if you will. So, instead of bed rest, Risa and Riku had forced the boys into a car, heading straight for some far away beach, where no one would bother them while they recuperated. Not that Satoshi or Daisuke were complaining.

"It sure is pretty out here." Satoshi remarked.

"Yea." Daisuke muttered. He glanced over, "How's your head?"

"Ache-free." Satoshi grinned. Daisuke laughed. That was a perk Satoshi got used to real quick. No Krad – no headaches.

"Daisuke?" a voice came from behind them. It was Riku, staring at them with concern. "You ready to go?"

"Yea." Daisuke said. He stood up and went over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. This was a normal occurrence. Daisuke frequently mentioned to Satoshi how he thought Riku saved his life. "Satoshi, you want to come too?"

"Nah, you two go on ahead." Satoshi waved them away. Riku smiled kindly at him. Over the past few days, she and Satoshi had been able to bond. Before, Riku would have said the two had nothing in common. Boy, was she wrong.

"We'll see you when we get back, okay?" she smiled as she and Daisuke disappeared back into the house. Satoshi turned back out towards the beach at the darkening sky. He smiled at its sight. It was almost time.

People always made a big deal about the sun. How brightly the sun shone; how it made everyone smile, everyone seem a little bit happier.

Not for him.

Sure, the sun was okay. But that's all anyone talked about. No one talked about the moon.

Why wouldn't they? Think about it, people always complain about getting sunburned. Has anyone ever heard of getting moon-burned?

The moon was ever changing. Some nights it was bright, happy almost. Some nights it was dimmer, almost like it was tired or sad. The sun was always happy, but the moon showed real emotions.

Tonight, the moon was to be full. That was Satoshi's favorite phase. People always likened a full moon to terror. Werewolves, vampires…things like that. People were afraid of full moons.

Not Satoshi. To him, a full moon shone just as brightly as the sun, but not blindingly so. It gave things new light, made things more beautiful or more interesting. At this thought, Satoshi turned and walked down the deck stairs, immediately stepping into the cool sand.

The moon was already beginning to peek over the horizon, changing the sand from yellow to a mellow blue. The ocean from blue to deep black. Satoshi walked over to the waters' edge and stood there, watching the moon rising higher and higher. Before he even realized it, an hour had gone by.

When his legs began to get numb from the cold water splashing against them, he backed up a few feet and sat down, digging his toes into the sand.

"Satoshi! There you are!" a sweet voice came from behind him. He turned slightly to see Risa running from the house towards him. He couldn't help but smile. Talk about showing emotions. Risa was a _real_ moon.

More than Riku, Satoshi had spent a lot of time bonding with Risa the past few days. He couldn't help but feel more attached to her than anyone…

Even Daisuke.

"Hey, Risa." Satoshi said as she slammed down beside him.

"Hey." She panted. "You could have mentioned to someone you were going for a walk."

"Heh. Sorry." he laughed. The moon made her look just as different as everything else. In the daylight, she was a hyper girl who flirted with everyone. By moonlight, you could see she was a thoughtful person, always analyzing, always wondering. "Are Daisuke and Riku still out?"

"Of course." She laughed. "When have you ever known them to be back before at least an hour?"

"True." Satoshi smiled.

"How're you doing?" Risa asked. She had a tendency to ask this…about fifty times a day. She was worried, he always knew that. Once she knew what Krad did to him and his mind, she was always afraid he would one day resort back to the quiet Satoshi who never talked to anyone. And for some reason, that scared her more than anything.

"Better." He said. Sometimes he liked to freak her out, just to see the look on her face. He would say "Bad." or "Not so good…" and she would stay by his side until convinced otherwise.

She sighed in relief. "Good." She leaned her head against his shoulder, something they both found calming. "'Cause Daisuke said you were being awfully quiet earlier."

"I'm okay, really." Satoshi said. There was a space between the moon and the ocean now, making the white line that was the moon's reflection bigger and bigger, lighting up the beach even brighter. "But how about you? You seem to be awfully tired."

"Not really." Risa muttered. "I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"…stuff." She said quietly.

"…like?"

"Krad and Dark and…things like that." She said even softer than before. She didn't like to bring that up for fear of hurting Satoshi. But little did she know, it didn't bother him at all.

"And what about Krad?" Satoshi asked, leaning his head on hers.

"Well, Daisuke told me how you always hid your emotions and stayed distant to protect everyone from him." Risa said. "In a way…you saved everyone around you from horrible experiences. Like…well, I don't know, like a superhero."

Satoshi stared at the waves crashing onto the shore for a moment before bursting out laughing. "A…superhero? Really? Risa, I think that's a bit of a…stretch."

Risa blushed. "Ooooh…shut up! That's the only thing that came to mind!"

Satoshi continued to laugh as Risa's face became redder and redder. He tried to ignore the little thought growing in his mind…

She was very pretty when she blushed like that. More than pretty, really. Practically beautiful.

"Stop laughing at me!" she said, jumping to her feet. When he didn't stop, she huffed loudly and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, sorry." Satoshi said, rising up himself. "I didn't mean it, okay?"

"Hmmm…" she turned her head away from him again. Satoshi rolled his eyes and brushed by her, walking up the beach. After about three steps, he heard her shuffling through the sand behind him. Her arm looped through his as she caught his pace. "That wasn't very nice."

"_Sorry_." Satoshi said. Risa giggled at his tone. A sea breeze blew towards them as they walked down the beach. Risa glanced towards the moon. It was high in the sky now, leaving a lovely glint of silver on Satoshi's hair as it blew around his head.

"You know, not many superheroes have blue hair." Risa commented, leaning close to his shoulder.

Satoshi smiled, raising his free arm into the sky, making a fist. "Up, up and away."

Risa laughed, "Don't all superheroes have…some person to take care of all the time? Like…their mother or some orphan kid or a gi-"

Suddenly, Satoshi picked her up out of the sand, damsel-in-distress style. "There. Now do I look the part?"

Risa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes." She smiled. "Very much so."

"To infinity and beyond…!" Satoshi muttered and he began to jog down the beach.

"That's Buzz Lightyear." Risa laughed. "He's not a superhero!"

"Well, then what does Superman say? 'God, Lois Lane, why the hell do you need saving all the time?" Satoshi asked.

"Hahaha, well, I don't think he has a catch phrase." Risa said. "Actually, I don't think many superheroes have a catch phrase."

"I'll have to make one then." Satoshi said. He thought for a minute as he continued down the beach. "Ehhh, I've got nothing."

"How about…" Risa looked up at the moon. "To the moon and back?"

"I think Superman would make me eat his dust." Satoshi said. "Besides, how can I go to the ever so lovely moon, if she's right here in my arms?"

* * *

**Lame? Yes. Super corny? Totally. Best work? Probably not.**

**Eh, all well. That's how I interpret the song, which is totally epic, just so you know.**

**Look it up!**

'**The Moon and the Superhero' by John Powell from the **_**Hancock**_** soundtrack.**

**Read and review please! Believe me, reviews are like…my food. If I don't get them, I die. Would you really like me to die?**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
